The Dreams
by SilverDreams
Summary: Chapter 2 is up! R&R please! I don't like summaries so just read chapter 1, it's fairly short! :)
1. Default Chapter

When Layra woke up that morning, her hair stuck to her neck and it was dripping with sweat. She had had another dream. She toke deep breathes and calmed her self down. It's only a dream, she told herself and she almost laughed out loud. It's never 'it's only a dream' with her. Most of them were harmless. She just dreamed that she'd get an A on her paper or that a thunderstorm was coming. Innocent things like that. But last night wasn't an innocent dream. Last night Layra dreamed that the new guy was sucking someone's blood.   
  
Layra hadn't bothered to learn the new guy's name. All she knew about him was that he was pale, tall, dark, and handsome. She smirked at her own description. As she got out of bed she asked herself why she never bothered to learn his name. He was in all of her classes and sat behind her too. Layra shrugged it off and got dressed. She put on a pair of khakis and a pale purple top. She brushed her white blonde hair and washed her face in her bathroom that is connected to her bedroom. Her bright green eyes twinkled back at her as she stared at herself in the mirror. No matter what she did her eyes always twinkled.   
  
Downstairs she put some toast in the toaster and poured herself some milk as she looked at the front page of the New York Times. Same old same old, pain, suffering, and sadness filled the great city of New York and Layra was getting tired of hearing it all. When her toast popped up she took one piece and walked to the door, picking up her backpack that was waiting for her there. As she left the house she called up into it, "I'm off to school," and slammed the door. Her parents didn't seem to care what she did anymore as long as she was out of their way.  
  
Walking down the hallway Layra got her usual weird looks. Ever since she yelled at everyone to get off the bleachers at a football game, right before they went down, Layra was labeled as a freak. It didn't bother her one bit. She actually kind of liked it. She took her seat as the bell rang for first period. Layra opened up her book and read while the teacher started class and took attendance. Then the guy in front of her dropped a letter onto her desk that said Cale. She passed it on behind her and the new guy who sat behind her kept it and read it. So that's his name she thought. Layra was glad to put a name to the face now. She turned her attention back to the book. About ten minutes later she felt a tap on her back and she slid her hand behind her to get the note but didn't feel the paper, just a hand that clamped down on hers. Layra tried to pull it back but Cale was too strong. He leaned in and said right in her ear, "Nice dream last night, eh?" Then the bell rang and the weight on her hand disappeared. Layra whipped around but not fast enough. Cale wasn't there anymore. She sighed and gathered up her stuff. It didn't matter anyway; she would see him next period.   
  
Walking through the halls to her next class, Layra was petrified. How did he know about her dream? Maybe he just felt like saying something creepy. But it was about him, and that wasn't a good sign. If Cale knew that she knew that he was a vampire, well it definitely wouldn't go over well for her. Layra reached her room early and slid into her seat quickly, before Cale got there and waited for him to come to ask him what he meant. 


	2. Chapter 2

By the time the bell rang for the beginning of second period, Cale still hadn't come into the room. Layra sighed with disappointment. Even though she was deathly afraid of him, she had to find out what he meant. For the first time in two weeks she paid attention in class. The teacher was going on about some math problem as she heard Cale sit down behind her. Layra looked around the class. No one else noticed that Cale had walked into the room.   
  
Layra turned around and had planned on whispering to Cale but when she looked into his eyes, she forgot what she was going to say. The dark depths held her captivated for some time. In them she saw her dream again. This time it was more vivid. She felt the two teeth poke her own neck. She felt the blood slowly drip down her neck. She shivered as if a ghost had walked into the room. A grin crept across his face, and Layra turned around quickly.   
  
What the hell was that? Her hand flew to her neck, just to make sure her blood wasn't pouring out by the pint. Cale chuckled behind her. What is so funny? Instead of fear anger swept through her body. What does he know that I don't? Thirty minutes later the bell rang and this time Layra was the one who raced out of the class. She didn't want to be anywhere near that kid.   
  
Layra took her time going to her locker. She was in no hurry to go to another period where he sat behind her. She opened her locker, exchanged her books, and shut it. Layra jumped. Cale was standing there. This time she avoided his eyes. That did no good. His mouth was perfect. His face seemed to belong only to sculptures. Cale's hair was as black as his eyes. His chest was even heavily muscled. Yet it didn't matter as her dream came back to her. He was a vampire. A vampire killed humans for food. She was a human. The rage and anger came back quickly and she finally looked into his eyes. No dream this time.  
  
"What do you want?" Layra asked.  
  
Another grin appeared on his face. What's with him and smiling? "Layra. Whenever I think I know what you're going to do, you surprise me," he said while he reached for her cheek. Layra slapped his hand away.  
  
"Don't touch me." She put as much venom in her voice as she could. "Who do you think you are?"  
  
"Layra. You forget what I am. What I can do to you." He reached for her cheek. Layra got the message, and it angered her even more. She slapped his hand away again, and this time he grabbed her hand at her wrist and pulled her towards him.  
  
"I don't care who you are. I don't care what you can do to me. If you haven't noticed my life isn't exactly exciting. And truly if you were to kill me I wouldn't be happier." She tried to rip her hand from his grip but he was too strong.  
  
Cale's eyes hardened. "If you weren't part of the Tetrad, you'd be dead already."   
  
Layra's eyes glinted with confusion. Tetrad? What was that? He already knew too much then she did, so she pretended like she knew what he was talking about. "Since I am part of the Tetrad, if I were you I'd let go of my wrist."  
  
Cale glowered at her but let her go. Jeez if this Tetrad had this much power over him, Layra certainly wouldn't mind being apart of it. Maybe that's how he knew about my dream. Maybe being apart of the Tetrad meant that she had certain powers. The bell rang for third period. Not wanting to stand there next to him any longer, and knowing that he probably won't go to third period at all, she glared daggers at him. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a class to get to. Excuse me." Layra walked away to third period, feeling his gaze bearing into her back until she turned the corner.  
  
A/N: Thanks the reviews you guys! Here's the second chapter. Don't forget to review. Any suggestions are welcome too! 


End file.
